naruto x luffy ch 1
by sakuraminakushi
Summary: disuatu SMAN di Tokyo,ada 2 oranng yang sangat bersaing dalam berbagai  hal.terutama dalam mendapatkan hati sang ketua osis.tapi suatu hari mereka berdua beserta teman yg lainnya  terdampar disebuah pulau terpencil.apakah luffy dan naruto dpt rukun?
1. Chapter 1

hahaha..hai semuanya?ini fic pertama aku...aku harappp semua suka yaaa...

**DISCLAIMER :MASASHI KISHIMOTO sensei dan EIICHIRO ODA Sensei..**

**WARNING :-para karekternya punya masashi kishimoto sensei dan eiichiro oda sensei juga,saya Cuma pinjem aja.**

**- EYD nya amburadul enggak karuan**

** -ancurrrr tingkat tinggi**

** -ada perubahan jalan cerita **

** -Masih amatiran jadi harap maklum kalo jelek**

**PAIR : luffy dkk dan naruto dkk**

**Summary :disuatu SMAN di Tokyo,ada 2 oranng yang sangat bersaing dalam berbagai dalam mendapatkan hati sang ketua suatu hari mereka berdua beserta teman yg lainnya terdampar disebuah pulau mereka menemukan sesuatu yang apakah naruto dan luffy ini akan hidup rukun dipulau tersebut?**

**Naruto x luffy,ch 1 dimulai….**

**Seorang lelaki berjalan sempoyongan meniti koridor mata yang sembab karena kekurangan tidur sesekali ia menumbur tiang lusuh karena tidak disetrika,mulutnya mengeluarkan bau tak sedap,rambutnya yang berantakan karena tidak dirapikan.''huah pemandangan pagi yang memualkan perutku''keluh seorang cewek yang berada didepan cowok pemalas ini.**

**Pemuda ini mengangkatkan wajahnya melihat kearah sumber suara''siapa yang berani mengejekku pagi hari ini,apa luffy lagi tapi mana mungkin suara luffy berubah drastic?''pemuda ini mengomel dilihatlah siapa yang berani terbelalak kaget melihat sesosok sakura wanita yang telah lama cintai ini''kyaaaaa sakura chan ada didepanku''jeritnya dalam hati dengan cepat ia merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.**

**Pemuda ini tersenyum dihadapan ketua osis sekaligus perempuan yang ia kagumi ini''haiii sakura chaaaannn''teriaknya ambil menebar senyuman sesumringah mungkin dan langsung melemparkannya hal itu sakura langsug menghindar''heiii narutooo jangan lakukan itu bodohh..errrggggghhhh''sakura dengan cepat mengeluarkan innernya yang mengerikan.**

**Sehingga membuat naruto meringgis ketakutan dan menghindar apabila sakura akan memukulnya menjauh 200 meter dari tempat ia berdiri''maaf sakura chan,aku hanya ingin terlihat baik saja di depanmu''ucap naruto sambil tersenyum gajebanget.**

''**aarrrgghh sudahlah,kau tak kan pernah membuatku kagum terhadapmu karena kau itu tidak pernah sebaik luffy,kau tau jangan lagi berkelahi bersama sudah capek mengurus pertengkaran kalian ingat esok kita akan mengadakan study tour jadi kuharap kau siap-siap sudah aku ingin kekelas..daaaaaaaaa''sakura langsung meninggalkan naruto yang sedari tadi tetap memandangnya sampai sakura menghilang dihadapan naruto.**

**Naruto tersenyum ria setelah melihat sesosok malaikatnya itu pagi-pagi telah ada ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kearah kelasnya tapi…buaaggghh naruto menabrak seseorang.**

**Sehabis latihan pedang di sekolah zorro langsung mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya,lalu dengan malas ia keluar ruangan latihan dan menuju kelasnya.**

**Ditengah perjalanan''hoi zorro,tunggu''seseorang meneriakinya dari belakang.**

''**hadoh,lagi males-males di teriaki pula''ocehnya dalam dengan terpaksa zorro harus nami berlari kearahnya.**

**Akhirnya nami berhasil mengejar zorro.''eh zorro kamu sudah PR matematika hah?nami bertanya dengan cepat takut akan sesuatu**

''**tentu saja belum''zorro menjawab dengan malas.**

''**APPAAAAAA?nami kembali berteriak seperti nenek sihir yang kewalahan karena eksperimen ramuannya gagal total.**

**Zorro kembali menutup telinganya''hei berhenti meneriaki telingaku seperti itu''zorro ikutan juga ngamuk.**

''**KAU INI BEROTAK PINTAR TAPI HIDUPMU MALAS,DASARR ZORRO TIDAK MENGERJAKANNYA KARENA KUPIKIR KAU TELAH SELESAI.''nami menjerit kembali.**

''**kau sendiri sudah tau kan kalau aku ini pemalas tapi masih saja begantung baik-baik kau ataau aku yang bodoh''zorro segera meninggalkan nami.**

**Nami langsung terkulai lemas,seakan akan kali ini hidupnya hancur seketika.''kau benar,sepertinya aku yang aku harus bergantung kepadamu,huaaahh tuhan malangnya nasibku''nami berbicara sesedih mungkin,berharap akan datang seorang dewa yang akan menolongnya kali ini.**

**Lalu nami menghadap lurus kedepan terlihatlah lelaki berambut keriting,berhidung panjang mendekat kearahnya dan sedikit terlihat bercahaya,melayang layang seperti penari balet,membawa sesuatu yang nami butuhkan.*khayalan mode on***

**Mata nami berbinar binar,alunan musik yang lembut sangat sesuai dengan event ini terdengar jelas di telinga akhirnya.."Oi STOOOPPP''nami berteriak sepertinya ia telah sadar akan menoleh kesamping kanan terlihat chopper yang kelabakan mematikan musik dan tersenyum bodoh di hadapan nami.**

**Nami tampaknya mulai kesal,apalagi harus melihat usop bertingkah seperti penari balet yang seakan akan menghantarkan sebuah buku usop mendekat kearah nami masih dgn keadaan seperti dewa cepat name melayangkan genggaman tangannya kearah berhasil membuat usop terlempar sejauh 1 KM dari tempat ia berdiri.**

**Chopper yang menyaksikan hal yang mengerikan itu,langsung mengambil langkah akan kabur dari sepertinya sia sia,nami langsung menarik kerah baju chopper calon medis ini dan menganggkat tubuh mungilnya.**

''**kau mau pergi kemana rusa kecil''nami menakut nakuti chopper dengan tampang yang paling mengerikan.''maaf nami aku dan usop tidak bermaksud membuat mu marah,kami hanya ingin membantumu koq''chopper menjelaskannya dengan tebata bata dan berharap nami akan memaafkannya.**

**Tapi sepertinya nami takkan melepaskan rusa kecil ini,''kau ingin kulepaskan?kalau begitu tuliskan PR kimia dan matematika ku''nami mengajukan isyarat yang cukup sulit bagi orang yang tidak mengerti pelajaran kimia dan matimatika syukurnya chopper cukup ahli dalam pelajaran ini.**

**Sebelum chopper menjawab''nami lepaskan chopper''suara yang kelebih menakutkan ini terdengar jelas.**

**Dengan cepat,nami menoleh kesumber suara,terlihat sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya''eh sakura''nami tersenyum malu dihadapan ketua osis sekaligus ketua medis di sekolahnya ini.**

**Sakura mendekat kearah nami dengan sikap bijaksananya ya walau sesekali sakura juga terlihat seperti nenek sihir''kalian berdua itu sesama anggota medis harus rukun,kalian mengerti?sakura berbicara persis seperti ibunya yaitu tsunade yang mejadi kepsek disini.**

**Nami dan chopper tertawa seperti orang bodoh''maaf sakura aku bukan anggota medis,tapi anggota pelayaran''nami mncoba membetulkan perkataan sakura**

**Gubrak..Mendengar hal tersebut,muka sakura langsung merah padam karena malu ternyata perkataannya barusn salah.''hhe,maaf aku begitu chopper bawa usop keruang UKS,kau periksa dia''sakura langsung angkat tangan uhm maksudku angkat kaki dan pergi meninggalkan nami dan chopper.''baiklah''ucap chopper dan langsung melaksanakan tugas.**

''**huah,ternyata ketua medis itu bisa salah juga ya''ujar nami ssedikit tertawa dan langsung menuju kekelasnya.**

**Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan raut mukanya yang mengerikan sehingga membuat seisi kelas sedikit takut,kecuali luffy si musuh bebuyutannya ini.''hei naruto,wajahmu tak usah mengerikan seperti aku tak takut padamu''luffy berbicara sedikit merendahkan.**

**Ucapan luffy yang merendahkan itu membuat telinga naruto panas.''errrggghhh,apa kau bilang?''suara naruto semakin tinggi sejajar dengan kekuatan emosinya,dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati luffy yang sedang bermain rubik dengan santainya.**

''**kalau kau tidak takut,ayo kita kelapangan sekarang''naruto pun menantang luffy .luffy tersenyum sinis.''aku tak pernah takut dengan tantanganmu pengecut karena…''suara luffy terputus karena.**

''**apa yang kalian lakukan?hentikan dobe bodoh,apa kau mau di panggil kakashi sensei lagi?suara khas sakura terdengar jelas.**

**Luffy dan naruto menoleh kesumber suara,terlihat sakura berjalan santai kearah mereka berdua yang didampingi oleh ino dan Karin yang juga anggota dan luffy melangkah mundur menghindari pukulan yang sewaktu waktu dapat melayang dan mendarat di pipi mulus mereka.**

''**apa kalian akan melanjutkan pertarungan kalian yang membosankan itu?sakura bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan lumayan mengerikan.**

''**ti,,,tidak sakura chan''naruto dan luffy menjawab serempak.''kami berteman koq sakura chan''luffy menambahkan sambil merangkul pundak naruto binggung tapi disaat genting seperti iini naruto sedikit nalar juga akhirnya.''be..benar sakura chan,kami berteman koq''naruto pun bicara dan membalas rangkulan luffy.**

**Melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang tiba tiba saaja akrab tentu membuat para teman teman tertawa kecil.''bagus,kalau aku nanti dapat laporan kalian berkelahi,tak segan segan aku akan membawa kalian langsung menghadap ibuku''sakura sedikit mengancam lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan luffy dan naruto yang sedari tadi bertingkah bodoh.**

**Naruto dan luffy tetap tertawa bodoh sambil pundak sakura sudah tak kelihatan pada saat itu pula naruto dan luffy saling berjauhan,''huaaaaahhh aku tak sudi kalau pundakku kau sok akrab seperti itu padaku luffy bodoh''naruto menjerit seperti habis dirangkul oleh hantu.**

''**heh kau pikir aku mau merangkulmu seperti tadi?cuih aku tidak sudi taukk,kalau bukan karena pinky aku takkan merangkulmu tadi''luffy pun membalas karena tak mau kalah.**

**Akhirnya naruto dan luffy pun mundur dan menjauh secara jika tidak mengalah pasti akan bertengkar lalu dapat diadukan sakura ke tsunade dan mereka tak mau itu terjadi.**

**Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya dibawah pohon apel milik sekolahnya dan menatap langit seperti biasanya seakan akan mengharapkan sesuatu akan jatuh dari angit.**

**Lalu rocklee si alis tebal pun menghampiri shikamaru.''hoi shikamaru,apa kau ikut jalan-jalan besok?rocklee pun langsung to the point.**

**Raut muka shikamaru pun tambah menjadi kertas lusuh.''aku tidak akan ikut''shikamaru menjawab singkat,padat dan jelas.**

**Rocklee pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.''heh alis tebal apa kau kutuan?shikamaru bertanya karena aneh melihat rocklee menggaruk kepalanya karena itu sangat merusak pemandangan dan pengelihatannya.**

''**hahahaha tidak,aku hanya aneh kenapa kau tidak namamu sudah dicatat ino''rocklee menjelaskannya pada shikamaru kaget sepertiga mati.**

''**APAAAAA?shikamaru menjerit seperti melihat hantu dan langsung bangkit dari rerumputan.**

**Rocklee hanya dapat menutup telinganya.''kurang ajar si pirang itu,berani-beraninya dia menulis namaku tanpa seizin kau rocklee apa aku bisa mencoret daftar namaku itu?"shikamaru pun bertanya pada rocklee.**

''**tidak bisa shikamaru,karena kau pasti akan kena oceh oleh tsunade seharian penuh''rocklee pun menjelaskannya.**

**Shikamaru terkulai lemas,seperti motor mogok yang kehabisan rocklee benar,apabila dia tidak ikut tentunya dia akan kena semburan ocehan yang tiada henti seharian penuh.**

''**huh terpaksa aku ikut''shikamaru sudah tak bersemangat lagi kareena masalahnya hari ini.**

**B.E.R.S.A.M.B.U.N.G.**

**Jiah akhirnya ni cerita ch 1 nya selesai jugaaaa,leganya juga yak ngetik pemirsa eh maksudku teman-teman baikku saya harap kalian semua suka sama cerita baru saya.**

**jangan lupa riview nya yaaa...  
**

**Makasih banyak dah kalo kalian baca ni cerita saya sangat senang juga saya mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEARS 2011,semoga di taon 2011 ini kita dapat menjadi sesosok yang kita inginkan dan semoga keinginan kita dapat ..**

**Baiklah,sampai jumpa di ch 2 yaaaaa…byeeee….**


	2. Chapter 2

hahaha..hai semuanya?ini fic pertama aku...aku harappp semua suka yaaa...

**DISCLAIMER :MASASHI KISHIMOTO sensei dan EIICHIRO ODA Sensei..**

**WARNING :-para karekternya punya masashi kishimoto sensei dan eiichiro oda sensei juga,saya Cuma pinjem aja.**

**- EYD nya amburadul enggak karuan**

** -ancurrrr tingkat tinggi**

** -ada perubahan jalan cerita **

** -Masih amatiran jadi harap maklum kalo jelek**

**PAIR : luffy dkk dan naruto dkk**

**Summary :disuatu SMAN di Tokyo,ada 2 oranng yang sangat bersaing dalam berbagai dalam mendapatkan hati sang ketua suatu hari mereka berdua beserta teman yg lainnya terdampar disebuah pulau mereka menemukan sesuatu yang apakah naruto dan luffy ini akan hidup rukun dipulau tersebut?**

**Naruto x luffy,ch 1 dimulai….**

**Seorang lelaki berjalan sempoyongan meniti koridor mata yang sembab karena kekurangan tidur sesekali ia menumbur tiang lusuh karena tidak disetrika,mulutnya mengeluarkan bau tak sedap,rambutnya yang berantakan karena tidak dirapikan.''huah pemandangan pagi yang memualkan perutku''keluh seorang cewek yang berada didepan cowok pemalas ini.**

**Pemuda ini mengangkatkan wajahnya melihat kearah sumber suara''siapa yang berani mengejekku pagi hari ini,apa luffy lagi tapi mana mungkin suara luffy berubah drastic?''pemuda ini mengomel dilihatlah siapa yang berani terbelalak kaget melihat sesosok sakura wanita yang telah lama cintai ini''kyaaaaa sakura chan ada didepanku''jeritnya dalam hati dengan cepat ia merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.**

**Pemuda ini tersenyum dihadapan ketua osis sekaligus perempuan yang ia kagumi ini''haiii sakura chaaaannn''teriaknya ambil menebar senyuman sesumringah mungkin dan langsung melemparkannya hal itu sakura langsug menghindar''heiii narutooo jangan lakukan itu bodohh..errrggggghhhh''sakura dengan cepat mengeluarkan innernya yang mengerikan.**

**Sehingga membuat naruto meringgis ketakutan dan menghindar apabila sakura akan memukulnya menjauh 200 meter dari tempat ia berdiri''maaf sakura chan,aku hanya ingin terlihat baik saja di depanmu''ucap naruto sambil tersenyum gajebanget.**

''**aarrrgghh sudahlah,kau tak kan pernah membuatku kagum terhadapmu karena kau itu tidak pernah sebaik luffy,kau tau jangan lagi berkelahi bersama sudah capek mengurus pertengkaran kalian ingat esok kita akan mengadakan study tour jadi kuharap kau siap-siap sudah aku ingin kekelas..daaaaaaaaa''sakura langsung meninggalkan naruto yang sedari tadi tetap memandangnya sampai sakura menghilang dihadapan naruto.**

**Naruto tersenyum ria setelah melihat sesosok malaikatnya itu pagi-pagi telah ada ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kearah kelasnya tapi…buaaggghh naruto menabrak seseorang.**

**Sehabis latihan pedang di sekolah zorro langsung mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya,lalu dengan malas ia keluar ruangan latihan dan menuju kelasnya.**

**Ditengah perjalanan''hoi zorro,tunggu''seseorang meneriakinya dari belakang.**

''**hadoh,lagi males-males di teriaki pula''ocehnya dalam dengan terpaksa zorro harus nami berlari kearahnya.**

**Akhirnya nami berhasil mengejar zorro.''eh zorro kamu sudah PR matematika hah?nami bertanya dengan cepat takut akan sesuatu**

''**tentu saja belum''zorro menjawab dengan malas.**

''**APPAAAAAA?nami kembali berteriak seperti nenek sihir yang kewalahan karena eksperimen ramuannya gagal total.**

**Zorro kembali menutup telinganya''hei berhenti meneriaki telingaku seperti itu''zorro ikutan juga ngamuk.**

''**KAU INI BEROTAK PINTAR TAPI HIDUPMU MALAS,DASARR ZORRO TIDAK MENGERJAKANNYA KARENA KUPIKIR KAU TELAH SELESAI.''nami menjerit kembali.**

''**kau sendiri sudah tau kan kalau aku ini pemalas tapi masih saja begantung baik-baik kau ataau aku yang bodoh''zorro segera meninggalkan nami.**

**Nami langsung terkulai lemas,seakan akan kali ini hidupnya hancur seketika.''kau benar,sepertinya aku yang aku harus bergantung kepadamu,huaaahh tuhan malangnya nasibku''nami berbicara sesedih mungkin,berharap akan datang seorang dewa yang akan menolongnya kali ini.**

**Lalu nami menghadap lurus kedepan terlihatlah lelaki berambut keriting,berhidung panjang mendekat kearahnya dan sedikit terlihat bercahaya,melayang layang seperti penari balet,membawa sesuatu yang nami butuhkan.*khayalan mode on***

**Mata nami berbinar binar,alunan musik yang lembut sangat sesuai dengan event ini terdengar jelas di telinga akhirnya.."Oi STOOOPPP''nami berteriak sepertinya ia telah sadar akan menoleh kesamping kanan terlihat chopper yang kelabakan mematikan musik dan tersenyum bodoh di hadapan nami.**

**Nami tampaknya mulai kesal,apalagi harus melihat usop bertingkah seperti penari balet yang seakan akan menghantarkan sebuah buku usop mendekat kearah nami masih dgn keadaan seperti dewa cepat name melayangkan genggaman tangannya kearah berhasil membuat usop terlempar sejauh 1 KM dari tempat ia berdiri.**

**Chopper yang menyaksikan hal yang mengerikan itu,langsung mengambil langkah akan kabur dari sepertinya sia sia,nami langsung menarik kerah baju chopper calon medis ini dan menganggkat tubuh mungilnya.**

''**kau mau pergi kemana rusa kecil''nami menakut nakuti chopper dengan tampang yang paling mengerikan.''maaf nami aku dan usop tidak bermaksud membuat mu marah,kami hanya ingin membantumu koq''chopper menjelaskannya dengan tebata bata dan berharap nami akan memaafkannya.**

**Tapi sepertinya nami takkan melepaskan rusa kecil ini,''kau ingin kulepaskan?kalau begitu tuliskan PR kimia dan matematika ku''nami mengajukan isyarat yang cukup sulit bagi orang yang tidak mengerti pelajaran kimia dan matimatika syukurnya chopper cukup ahli dalam pelajaran ini.**

**Sebelum chopper menjawab''nami lepaskan chopper''suara yang kelebih menakutkan ini terdengar jelas.**

**Dengan cepat,nami menoleh kesumber suara,terlihat sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya''eh sakura''nami tersenyum malu dihadapan ketua osis sekaligus ketua medis di sekolahnya ini.**

**Sakura mendekat kearah nami dengan sikap bijaksananya ya walau sesekali sakura juga terlihat seperti nenek sihir''kalian berdua itu sesama anggota medis harus rukun,kalian mengerti?sakura berbicara persis seperti ibunya yaitu tsunade yang mejadi kepsek disini.**

**Nami dan chopper tertawa seperti orang bodoh''maaf sakura aku bukan anggota medis,tapi anggota pelayaran''nami mncoba membetulkan perkataan sakura**

**Gubrak..Mendengar hal tersebut,muka sakura langsung merah padam karena malu ternyata perkataannya barusn salah.''hhe,maaf aku begitu chopper bawa usop keruang UKS,kau periksa dia''sakura langsung angkat tangan uhm maksudku angkat kaki dan pergi meninggalkan nami dan chopper.''baiklah''ucap chopper dan langsung melaksanakan tugas.**

''**huah,ternyata ketua medis itu bisa salah juga ya''ujar nami ssedikit tertawa dan langsung menuju kekelasnya.**

**Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan raut mukanya yang mengerikan sehingga membuat seisi kelas sedikit takut,kecuali luffy si musuh bebuyutannya ini.''hei naruto,wajahmu tak usah mengerikan seperti aku tak takut padamu''luffy berbicara sedikit merendahkan.**

**Ucapan luffy yang merendahkan itu membuat telinga naruto panas.''errrggghhh,apa kau bilang?''suara naruto semakin tinggi sejajar dengan kekuatan emosinya,dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati luffy yang sedang bermain rubik dengan santainya.**

''**kalau kau tidak takut,ayo kita kelapangan sekarang''naruto pun menantang luffy .luffy tersenyum sinis.''aku tak pernah takut dengan tantanganmu pengecut karena…''suara luffy terputus karena.**

''**apa yang kalian lakukan?hentikan dobe bodoh,apa kau mau di panggil kakashi sensei lagi?suara khas sakura terdengar jelas.**

**Luffy dan naruto menoleh kesumber suara,terlihat sakura berjalan santai kearah mereka berdua yang didampingi oleh ino dan Karin yang juga anggota dan luffy melangkah mundur menghindari pukulan yang sewaktu waktu dapat melayang dan mendarat di pipi mulus mereka.**

''**apa kalian akan melanjutkan pertarungan kalian yang membosankan itu?sakura bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan lumayan mengerikan.**

''**ti,,,tidak sakura chan''naruto dan luffy menjawab serempak.''kami berteman koq sakura chan''luffy menambahkan sambil merangkul pundak naruto binggung tapi disaat genting seperti iini naruto sedikit nalar juga akhirnya.''be..benar sakura chan,kami berteman koq''naruto pun bicara dan membalas rangkulan luffy.**

**Melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang tiba tiba saaja akrab tentu membuat para teman teman tertawa kecil.''bagus,kalau aku nanti dapat laporan kalian berkelahi,tak segan segan aku akan membawa kalian langsung menghadap ibuku''sakura sedikit mengancam lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan luffy dan naruto yang sedari tadi bertingkah bodoh.**

**Naruto dan luffy tetap tertawa bodoh sambil pundak sakura sudah tak kelihatan pada saat itu pula naruto dan luffy saling berjauhan,''huaaaaahhh aku tak sudi kalau pundakku kau sok akrab seperti itu padaku luffy bodoh''naruto menjerit seperti habis dirangkul oleh hantu.**

''**heh kau pikir aku mau merangkulmu seperti tadi?cuih aku tidak sudi taukk,kalau bukan karena pinky aku takkan merangkulmu tadi''luffy pun membalas karena tak mau kalah.**

**Akhirnya naruto dan luffy pun mundur dan menjauh secara jika tidak mengalah pasti akan bertengkar lalu dapat diadukan sakura ke tsunade dan mereka tak mau itu terjadi.**

**Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya dibawah pohon apel milik sekolahnya dan menatap langit seperti biasanya seakan akan mengharapkan sesuatu akan jatuh dari angit.**

**Lalu rocklee si alis tebal pun menghampiri shikamaru.''hoi shikamaru,apa kau ikut jalan-jalan besok?rocklee pun langsung to the point.**

**Raut muka shikamaru pun tambah menjadi kertas lusuh.''aku tidak akan ikut''shikamaru menjawab singkat,padat dan jelas.**

**Rocklee pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.''heh alis tebal apa kau kutuan?shikamaru bertanya karena aneh melihat rocklee menggaruk kepalanya karena itu sangat merusak pemandangan dan pengelihatannya.**

''**hahahaha tidak,aku hanya aneh kenapa kau tidak namamu sudah dicatat ino''rocklee menjelaskannya pada shikamaru kaget sepertiga mati.**

''**APAAAAA?shikamaru menjerit seperti melihat hantu dan langsung bangkit dari rerumputan.**

**Rocklee hanya dapat menutup telinganya.''kurang ajar si pirang itu,berani-beraninya dia menulis namaku tanpa seizin kau rocklee apa aku bisa mencoret daftar namaku itu?"shikamaru pun bertanya pada rocklee.**

''**tidak bisa shikamaru,karena kau pasti akan kena oceh oleh tsunade seharian penuh''rocklee pun menjelaskannya.**

**Shikamaru terkulai lemas,seperti motor mogok yang kehabisan rocklee benar,apabila dia tidak ikut tentunya dia akan kena semburan ocehan yang tiada henti seharian penuh.**

''**huh terpaksa aku ikut''shikamaru sudah tak bersemangat lagi kareena masalahnya hari ini.**

**B.E.R.S.A.M.B.U.N.G.**

**Jiah akhirnya ni cerita ch 1 nya selesai jugaaaa,leganya juga yak ngetik pemirsa eh maksudku teman-teman baikku saya harap kalian semua suka sama cerita baru saya.**

**jangan lupa riview nya yaaa...  
**

**Makasih banyak dah kalo kalian baca ni cerita saya sangat senang juga saya mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEARS 2011,semoga di taon 2011 ini kita dapat menjadi sesosok yang kita inginkan dan semoga keinginan kita dapat ..**

**Baiklah,sampai jumpa di ch 2 yaaaaa…byeeee….**


End file.
